He just Ninja'ed us!
by Fanatic24
Summary: Superboy wasn't the only one they saved form Cadmus that night...Robin, Kid Flash and Kaldur found a rather Youthful...ninja tucked away in Cadmus. Far too youthful for their own taste.
1. Chapter 1

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

After losing everything on my usb, I scanned through old papers and found this! To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this in the first place.

I had originally posted this on another site, but…I sort of lost my information to that account…Don't ask…

-.-

"You can't Lee!" Tenten begged, gripping Lee's arm tightly. "We already lost Neji, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I have to do this, Tenten-chan!" Lee said, he pulled Tenten into a tight hug before quickly letting her go. "You know I have to do this."

"I swear if you die, I will find a way and kill you myself." Tenten growled, she shoved Lee towards the direction he needed to go. "I'll cover you."

Lee nodded; he gave her a good guy pose. "Of course!"

Tenten gave him a sad smile; she turned around to attack several white Zetsu that were advancing towards him. "Hurry it up otherwise you'll lose your opening!"

"Opening all inner gates, takes time." Lee chided her, he did his familiar pose to concentrate on opening his inner gates.

"LEE! What are you doing!" Lee heard his friends call out to him, sensing the familiar rise of energy.

"Lee grinned as he felt the familiar process of opening the first gate…

-.-

"Huh?" Gai raised his head in the general direction he knew his number one student was at. His eyes widened when he took notice what was happening to him. 'No…'

Gaia ran across the battlefield at great speeds. He felt like time as going still the further he ran. When Lee called out that he just opened the last gate, Madara focused all of his attention towards him. He raised his hand into a single hand sign, watching the scene below him. That moment, a blast of light went off towards the direction of Lee. Once the light vanished, everyone saw that wasn't the only thing that vanished too.

-.-

"Uhh…my aching head…" Lee groaned, slowly sitting up holding his head in pain. He eeys were shut tightly until he felt the pain dull to bearable level. Doing so, he began to sense wehre he was. Even if he was not a sensory type, Lee still has his way to seeing and knowing things that are around him without his sight. It was obvious he was no longer at the battlefield where he was previously. The place felt off, he could tell he was in a room and a familiar beeping. The beeping was the only thing that felt familiar, but nothing else. It reminded him of the beeping of a heart monitor, but the place he was, is nothing like any other hospital he ever visited. Opening his eyes, his assumptions were proven correct.

Lee eye's narrowed when he took note of his surroundings. He was in small blank white room with a single large back one way window. His entire body has random cables connected to him that were all connected to several machines. They looked familiar machines used in hospitals but theses seemed far more advanced.

'Where am I?' Lee thought, he pulled off all the cables that were connected to him. When he saw his hand, he did a double take. His hand seemed…smaller…worry began to set in. 'Did I get captured?'

'No…' Lee thought franticly once he gave himself a once over. Once getting all the cables off himself, he ran towards the dark tinted window to see his reflection. "I look younger…Has the power of youth finally deserted me!"

True to his word, Lee looked exactly like his thirteen year old self. The only thing he was wearing is a pair of white shorts and a name tag on his left wrist. Looking at the tag, Lee's brows furrowed in confusion, he couldn't read what was written on it. It appeared to be in a forging language he wasn't finalize.

"Where am I… Guy-sensei! Tenten-chan!" Lee called out.

All Lee got was complete silence. Lee closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I don't know what's going on. One moment I was in the middle of a war trying to open all eight gates… Could the enemy do this to me?"

'It can't be a gen-jutsu?' Lee thought trying to figure out what is happening to him. "Gen-jutsu doesn't work on me.'

'Could Madara have done this me?'

'That could be a possibility.'

'Tenten-chan is going to kill me…

'How am I going to escape from here?' Lee thought glancing around the room looking for a way out.

-.-

Looking at the other side of the one-way window, two figures watched Lee with calculating eyes. They could see so many possibilities with the teen, many of them were not so good for anyone.

"I am surprised he is mobile this soon…"

"Will he been strong enough for the procedure?"

"We still need to run several other tests…Then we will hand him over to you."

To be continued…

Yep…


	2. Chapter 2

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

One week…

Two weeks…

Three weeks…

One month…

Six months…

One year….

One year, six months, three weeks, one day and counting… Rock Lee had continued to count the time he has been held captive by Cadmus. A group he believes that holds similar values to Orochimaru and Danzo. Nonstop experimenting, training, and there is little to no rest. If they are not training him physically, they are also training him intellectually. Well the latter didn't exactly work in anyone's favor as nothing seemed to stick… to the best of _their_ knowledge.

Lee counted the number of push-ups he did while still counting down the time. They wanted him strong. They want him powerful. They want him to be used as a weapon. The longer Lee train under their eye, the weaker he becomes. Everything that was done to make him stronger goes against everything he was ever taught. The training is making him weaker and there is no way for him to sneak away to train to his full potential. Last thing he needed is for his captors to know what he can do and he fears that they know this.

How Lee knows this? They have him fight against very unyouthful fellow prisoners and every fight forces Lee to pass the point of his own set limits. However, it is a good opportunity to interact with someone and a worthy opponent.

One year, six months, three weeks, one day, and counting…

-.-

"He's holding back."

"How would you know that? The results sho-"

"I know what they, they do not add up with what is in front of us. We are dealing with a human that showed attributes that an _actual_ human does not have. He has skills that makes our top subjects seem like complete…ugh…years' work down the drain. Even if Experiment 11.14 is weakening, he is by far still one of the strongest ones we have here."

"…What should we do?"

"Push him to his very limits."

"His limits are…?"

"We just have to find that out."

-.-

'Genomorph…' Lee forced himself to clear his mind from any sort of emotion as he fought against young male for the last hour. His captive state it is the same young man he has been fighting against for the last nine months, the first time they pitted him against someone to fight against. It is not the same person, and yet it is. Every fight is a new one and his opponents are getting stronger but nothing else. Anger is the main emotion shown, that anger is the only thing that guides them and Lee is at his wit ends with it. Of course, he enjoys a good fight but this is just over doing things. Brainless clones. The sadder part about it all is that in the beginning he would befriend them but by the second or third fight… it was evident what was happening. After each fight and new opponent, trying to make bonds just seems…useless...

Now, his captors are a whole other thing. They are a constant in this _life_.

-.-

"What now? We are running out of Genomorphs and if we're to make any more, then it will set everything back by months! Years perhaps! That's if we managed to stretched out Superman's DNA."

"…Give it time. Give it time."

"We are running out of time, you know that. The higher ups want results. Soon. SOON!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING!"

"NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING!"

"AT LEAST I DO SOMETHING UNLIKE YOU!"

-.-

Lee sat on a metal cot in a meditating position. The room was too quiet for his taste, he misses the sounds of birds chirping, the squirrels running up and down the trees around the village, and training with his loved ones. He misses all the hues of green that was oh so familiar to the Hidden Leaf Village…. He misses the color green and he needs to get out of there. Soon.

How? Lee does not know how. Security is tight and erratic to the point where he cannot find a pattern and… To be frank, he has no clue where to go once he escapes. All he knows about the outside world is what _they_ told him.

This world is filled with so called heroes, villains and everything else in between. From what he had seen, the people that has him hostage in somewhere in between that is leaning over towards villainy. Why would they train him constantly to the point of exhaustion? To torture him mentally and physically. What's their angle? The only thing he got is someone by the name of Superman.

Who is this Superman?

Are they super?

Just how super?

…. Are they a worthy opponent?


	3. Chapter 3

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"He's holding back!" Yelled out one of the scientist that was in charge of watching over Rock Lee. He started to throw everything around his office during his rampage at his latest finding. They had sent out one of their strongest experiments against Rock Lee, an experiment that is supposed to be five times stronger than him. No. Nope. Nada. Lee utterly obliterated him without much of an issue. Similarly, to how he fights all the other ones. "Playing us all this time…"

"What are we going to do now? We've attempted to brainwash him, that did not work. If anything, that only caused him to act like an idiotic nincompoop more so than the usual." Another scientist pipped out.

"Drugging him will is just as bad, if not, worse…" Another shivered out. "Davis is still in life support after he was headbutted by Experiment 11.14 in a drunken state. His family is planning on pulling the plug on the guy. Sucks, heard he just had another kid."

"Heard it wasn't his kid."

"Everyone…back on the subject of dismay in hand…"

"We can't set him out to see how he would handle against the League… Experiment 11.14 would side over with them or cause mass mayhem."

"How about we leave things how is for tonight. We'll think of something tomorrow with a clear mind."

"Who's up for some waffle's?"

"Waffle House it is then."

-.-

Rock Lee counted off the sit ups he was doing, he was around the four hundred's. He glanced over at the window in the room and he felt he wasn't being watched. Meaning those scientists had called it a day and left the compound. With that in mind, Lee sprang up in a backflip and stood in the middle of the room. Stir crazy would be the main feeling that was filled within him for who knows how long. Something has to happen.

With a sigh, Lee sat down on his caught and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. He misses the village, his friends and everything he had taken for granted. Wings clipped, freedom seemed so far away. The only thing left to do is to meditate or continue to train, escape right now is not a current opti-

Alarms blared out in the room, red light flashing repeatedly. Either one of the many experiments had escaped or someone broke into the facility. Judging by the fact the alarm has been blaring for over five minutes, someone broke into the facility. Well, it appears it is now the time to make an escape. Who knows when would be the next time he'll be able to get out under such conditions.

First things first, Lee needs to release the most recent Geomorph, hopefully he isn't destroyed or a completely new one. Either way, he wasn't going to allow them to stay in this place with no future. Now to figure out where they left his possessions.

-.-

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Whatever we are looking for is at the deepest levels of the facility."

"Let's keep moving then!"

"Way ahead of you!"

-.-

Lee ran through the halls with no restraints. He was fast enough to not be picked up by the cameras or anyone else running around the halls. Whatever those scientists did to him, it caused his body to be able to strain itself further on than before. It may have seemed all good, there is no telling if what they did messed up with his ability to open the Gates. Being constantly under watch, there was no way to find out. Perhaps now… Lee will find out.

For now, the shinobi will continue with his pursuit to find his friend. Now… left or right?

Lee came to a stop; his only options are to go right or left. True he had managed to escape a couple of times, but his primary escape route are the vents. These are not the vents and now he has no clue what route take.

"What direction should I take?" Lee thought aloud, with a shrug, he decided to take a left and hoped for the best. The moment he had sped into the left corridor, an orange and red flash went to the right corridor.

-.-

Security is weak and right down un-youthful. Tiny little creatures running around prove no challenge, guards that show little to now training that heavily rely on armor and weapons to get them by, and of course… those metal doors. One good kick or punch, and they come down easily. Lee expected more of a challenge, but good news is that heavier security means he is on the right track. He hopes…

Final door… and there is a problem. Lee stood in front of an already destroyed door. He heard unfamiliar voices coming from the other side, they all sounded far to young to be working here or unless they are also escapees too. Then there was that one familiar voice, gruff and annoyed!

-.-

He doesn't remember how long he's been asleep. So many times, he could remember being awaken, then put to sleep and repeat. There are moments he could remember fighting against someone. It was strange fighting against that person, he would attempt to talk to him and make an actual conversation with him.

It's strange. No one else in his dammed place attempts to talk to him like he is someone than a something. A tool. A weapon. A thing.

He heard whispers that they were going to destroy him to create another clone, another weapon. When his fighting partner caught wind of what was going to happen to him, the other guy lessoned his own abilities to ensure he won't get destroyed so soon. Everything looked bleak until he woke up to three morons opening his chamber.

None of those morons is the biggest moron of them all, great… Just great. Now he has to look for him and he doesn't even know where to begin.

-.-

Rock Lee hid in the shadows when he entered the final room. He observed three oddly dressed individuals converse with each other about his friend. What he heard only seemed to confirm his worse fears about him.

Should he introduce himself to them?

Will they attack them?

Will they assume he is the enemy?

So many questions that Lee doesn't know what to do but seeing that his friend is being freed and making themselves friends than foes, he'll leave it be. He won't make his appearance, for all he knows this clone doesn't have memories of him and it is for the best to leave it be. Even if they seem like friends, but with the information he had to take him makes him hesitate. He doesn't have enough information to make a firm decision.

That's what Gai-Sensei would do!

Or have Tenten-Chan maim him….

To be continued…

Sorry for the veeery late update.

If anyone is interested on becoming a beta, send me a pm.


	4. Chapter 4

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"Pass it over here, Lee!"

"Lee! Pass it over here!"

"Lee!"

Rock Lee played a game of basketball with a bunch of new friends he made in the last past months. Dressed in a fitted dark green and black hoodie tracksuit, a pair of orange and green running shoes, that helped him blend into the scenery around him. From the moment he had escaped Cadmus Labs, he has been integrating himself into the society around him. It became rather difficult as he had no papers, legal documents or knew anything about this world. It made him stand out, involvement with the police and this…social media thing. Lee made sure he has a low profile and only ensuring that the people he associates himself will keep his silence to heart.

It would have been easier if he was older, being stuck in the body of a thirteen-year-old self just complicates things. Several times Lee had to escape child services due to him being a kid living in the streets without any parents. As much as he appreciates the help, but the likelihood of being found by Cadmus would only increase. Getting jobs in nearly impossible, unless if he does something illegal and unyouthful. Odd jobs will suffice for now but not forever.

"Hey Lee, we're going to go get burgers. Want one?"

"Yosh!"

"Er…"

"That means yes, he's weird. You'll get use to it."

Lee watched some of his friends gather up to go down the street to a burger joint. The rest of them are taking a water break at the far end of the basketball court where they all kept their belongings. A loud ring rang throughout the area, everyone one turned to see that several individuals run out of the burger joint where their friends gone off too carrying multiple bags filled with what assumed to be valuables. One of Lee's friends ran out of the fast food place yelling out to the thieves.

In a blink of an eye, Lee disappeared. He needed to track down the unyouthful individuals.

Oh, on his spare time. Lee also happens to be a part time hero.

-.-

Conner Kent.

The name left a horrible aftertaste in Superboy's mouth. He sat on the couch, watching static on the television. It has been four months, two weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and counting since he was freed from Cadmus, and he is still trying to figure out what happened to his friend. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash did not find anyone else in that prison and by the time they wanted to return, the place had blown up. Since then, Superboy has been left to ponder on the whereabouts of his overly enthusiastic friend.

Friend…

Maybe that idiot did manage to break through the program that was implanted into him.

"I heard that this new guy could possibly faster than Flash."

"No way! No one can be faster than Flash!"

"From the footage I have seen, he acts…"

"He likes a ninja!"

Superboy mind momentarily went blank. No way… This could possibly be someone else. Yeah… someone else.

"He has caterpillar like eyebrows."

Out of all the times… Superboy got up from his spot from the couch and headed towards his designated room. He needed to clear his mind and figure out a way to see if this… ninja is that same one from Cadmus. All the while ignoring the stares he was receiving from his teammates. At least, Miss Martian isn't at the Cave to read his thoughts.

-.-

"We have to bring him in."

"He's young."

"Have you seen the footage? Read the reports? This _kid_ acts like he's had years of training, he's clearing hold back whenever he fights and has a complete understanding of his self and surroundings."

Black Canary ignored her colleagues bickering on what could be the latest possible kid hero. From the footage she was given to watch over and watching it time after time again, she could tell they were not dealing with someone that is wet behind the ears. No. They are dealing with a kid that goes behind his age, strength and so on. His fighting style is familiar, but not enough to put a finger on it. That's going to irk her until she figures on the name of the fighting style the newbie is using.

"Thoughts?"

Black Canary turned to see Batman looked at the screen, never breaking eye contact. She cleared her throat as she told him her thoughts on the kid hero. "He's good. Far too good to be taught by anyone we could possibly know of."

"It's similar to jeet kune do… He just made it his own."

"Whatever it is, he knows how to use it and make it work to his favor. He knows where the cameras are and makes sure to hide his face, knows where to hit to ensure his targets are not permanently damaged and going as to far to convince would be muggers, thieves and so on to turn a leaf and go good."

The video shifted to show brute of a man crying away as he eats through an entire box of pizza as he talked to hooded teen that was standing upside down on the fire escape. Well, standing upside down that looked gravity defying was just added to the list of things about the kid. "Er… that's new. That's new right?"

"For him… yes. This… changes things yet again."

To be continued…

I need help.

How should Rock Lee be introduced to the Team?

Should he have a mentor?

So on…?

If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, shoot me a message.


	5. Chapter 5

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Conner frowned internally as he heard the most recent gossip on the 'Green Beast.' It is starting to annoy him how many were on the fence about the new guy on the superhero block. A month entering public school, and the clone is so close to running off and to find that moron. He had seen photos, videos and articles on the _Green Beast_ , at this point, he is so close that he wants to talk to Black Canary about it.

The only problem is that, how would he go about it?

Conner doesn't know how the League would react towards Rock Lee along with the Team. Then there's the fact how Lee would be towards all of them. What if Lee doesn't go along with everyone? What if the League see's him as a threat? What if…he uses that stupid illusion?

In total, Conner is more terrified of the horrific illusion of that sunset, mountains and so on.

Now… how to go down that path…

"I keep telling you guys! This new guy is the real deal! Bush brows, bowl hair hut and all!"

"Batman and I haven't been able to track him down or found anything on him."

"Our paths will cross in due time."

Conner, at this point, had enough. He stood up from his spot on the couch and marched out towards the training room, hoping to run into Black Canary or someone else that doesn't annoy him to kingdom come.

-.-

"You know him?"

"I…I do. We were both in Cadmus… I don't remember much but they had as fight against each other. I have…memories, of us fighting. I don't know how to explain it…" Conner shook his head as he tried to dig through his memories, it mainly just tidbits of information that had to do with Rock Lee.

Fighting style.

Both offense and defense.

Appearance.

How Lee appears to favor one leg over another.

Details Conner has no clue how he learned them. It was all ingrained into him. Cadmus doing most likely.

Black Canary leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms below her chest. "How do you know he isn't part of Cadmus?"

"Trust me. If the guy isn't Cadmus material. They were more terrified of him than the other way around. He… he always held back, heh. It made those scientists mad and right down terrified. Could we look for him? Whether you help me or not, I'm going after him."

"…Is he a danger?"

"Of losing our sanity? More than likely."

To be continued…

Would anyone like to help with this story? Writer's block is strong with this one.


	6. Chapter 6

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Gotham. Talk about a cesspool filled with crime and little peace to speak of. In the last month Lee had taken temporary refuge at this city, he began to wonder how exactly the supposed heroes are actually helping anyone. It seems they are doing more harm in good.

This place makes even the most corrupted village seem tame. The death count are close but it is still high enough to make the once again young shinobi wonder what he could do to change that.

In the typical fashion of any shinobi… ensure those that are no good. Stay down… permanently. Of course, in a youthful matter!

Helping would be thugs by talking them out of doing crimes. They were more terrified of his smile and 'youth'. So much youth that they would do anything to avoid him… along with that blasted sunset! They would rather face Batman or even one of his protégé's and not this fashion disaster.

Then of course, there are the bigger named evil doers and they all seemed to have mix reactions towards the Green Beast. Many know that he has not connections to Batman or any known Hero, which makes them wonder how the dark crusader could allow him in the same city. While the rest attempt to ignore him to the best of their ability but it is becoming increasingly difficult as the brat seems to be everywhere at once and is far more than what appears to meet the eye.

It doesn't help that Cadmus is at it's wits end at trying to take him back to their labs to no avail.

Very sneaky.

"Yosh, you need to be more optimistic! You said that there is opportunity to work at the docks, take it! It may be small, but it is an opportunity for a new beginning." Lee explained to a would-be thief, whom he stopped from breaking into a Jewelry Shop. He was sharing his dinner, which was a foot-long sub, with the man whom looked more than happy for the offer of food.

"Thanks never had anyone believe in me before."

"I believe in you, 100%!"

"Er… Thanks. Sorry to ask this, do you have money I could borrow? I… I have a kid and…Ugh, this is depressing. I knew I should have saved more of the sandwich."

"Don't worry my friend! I have more than enough, perhaps if we worry, we could find an open grocery store too! Don't worry about paying me back, all I ask in return is that you return the favor to someone else in need."

-.-

"He's in Gotham." Batman deadpanned, staring at the computer screen at the Batcave. Video, after video, he saw the supposed Green Beast talking, taking or whatever else, to villains of Gotham. Before he could do anything else, someone was calling him and the caller made Batman raise an eyebrow. He reached over to press a button to answer the call. "He's at Gotham."

"Ho… never mind." The image of Black Canary appeared on Batman's screen, showing the woman shaking her head for a bit before focusing on what she needed to say. "I spoke to Conner, he knows him. He knows Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee?" Batman started to look up the Rock Lee on the database but stopped momentarily as he heard what else Black Canary had to say.

"That's the name of the Green Beast. From what Conner told me, he was also a captive of Cadmus and escaped when he was broken out by the Team."

Different possibly database then. "He's just saying this now? How do we know this isn't Cadmus implanting memories into him?"

"It is memories being implanted into his mind. They had Lee go up against every possible clone to improve their combat skills, and implant new memories into future possible clones. Conner remembers fighting against him, and how each time a clone goes up against him and attempts to get close to them. Lee attempted to break Cadmus control and it finally worked once it got to Conner. Conner may not show it, he's terrified for Lee."

"He told you all of this?"

"Yes. Once I made it clear we are _not_ going to treat his _friend_ as a hostile, he told me everything."

"How sure is he that the _Green Beast_ isn't a hostile intent on destroying the league?"

"If his goal was to terminate the League, he would have joined the others once they freed Conner. Look, Conner is going to go look for Lee with or without us, and bringing him to the Team."

"I don't like the sound of this…"

"You never do."

Bing.

The final search Batman had done looking for Rock Lee turned up empty at every turn. Either this kid was kept extremely well hidden or someone destroyed all of the files. Either way, he'll find something on the kid.

To be continued…

Okay, not exactly in character but… meh. I am actually thinking of bringing in another Naruto Character. It's a debate between Shikamaru or Tenten. Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

To say that Robin knew Gotham like the back of his hand is nothing out of the norm. Now, that information would be extremely irrelevant, however, right now it means nothing if he cannot find someone that has a tendency of creating sunsets out of nowhere. Now, that would be easy to spot but people are being tight lip.

No one wanted to admit they were defeated by a kid that has a tendency yelling out about youth or not wanting to rat out someone that showed compassion along with humanity to them.

"Tell me again… how do you know him, Superboy?" Kid Flash asked through their communicators.

Superboy wondered through another alleyway, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. He ignored his team's constant questions and continued searching. He was partnered up with Robin to ensure he doesn't get lost or in trouble.

"How DO you know him, Superboy?" Robin asked Superboy for what seemed like the hundredth time that past hour.

"They fed me memories on him."

"…How do we know they _wanted_ you to find him? This could be a trap."

"No. Rock lee, The Green Beast is something that isn't easily swayed to mind control. He's an idiot, and extremely thick headed." Superboy commented, he frowned at the sight of the empty alleyway. He took in a deep breath to hold back his anger. The moment he finds Lee, he's going to demand an all-out fight. Well… as much it is aloud. "Dammit, where the hell is he?"

-.-

Rock Lee knew he was being watched and how certain people were looking for him. The Justice League's Team of Sid-excuse him, the covert team of young Superheroes, are the ones trying to track him down. It wasn't that he did not wanted to be found, Lee just want to look at all his options and see what the best possible outcome for him is.

If only his friends were here to help him figure that out, even Gai-sensei would be a big help right now! What would Gai-sensei do now? Hm…

'Hm…' Lee hummed to himself, he plopped himself on a fire escape to think over his options.

Should he allow himself to be found?

Should he continue to hide from them?

Should he seek help?

Should he ask for their help in returning home?

…The more Lee thought it over, the more he wanted his team to be there with him. To help him figure out or put him into perceptive of what he should do. That was mainly Neji's or Gai-sensei's thing! Although he has his moments, right now, Lee is out of his area of expertise.

"What would Gai-sensei do at a time like this!" Lee thought aloud, he blinked when he sensed something or someone coming his way. In a split decision, he allowed himself to be found. Might as well, if it meant there's a possibility of getting help in returning home.

-.-

Kid Flash ran into another alleyway and came to a complete stop at what he saw in said place. There was, who he assumes to be the Green Beast… Dressed in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, hands heavily wrapped with bandages and has on a pair of weird looking sandals. Odd choice of outfit, but what Kid made him scratch his head in wonderment, is the fact the Green Beast is doing squats and it seemed to be in the thousands and going at a very fast rate. "Er…Green Beast?"

The Green Beast looked over at Kid Flash and flashed him a sparkling smile before he finished his squats. Once he was done, he jumped up with a flip and gave Kid a thumb's up and his smile never leaving his face. "Yosh! Good evening, my friend. You wouldn't happen to know Superboy by any chance?"

Kid reached up and reached up towards his earpiece where his communicator is located. "Uh… guys… found him."

-.-

Lois Lane was having a complicated day.

Her boyfriend has become more secretive than usual. He isn't cheating on her, but she suspects it has to do with the new kid hero, Superboy. She's going to have to go to Gotham and have a chat with a certain bat about that.

Along with that, Lois attempted to bring up the subject with Kent, he immediately attempted to change the subject. It took a notification from the League to have him running away from her questioning.

Before Lois on the many reasons of her complicated case, her phone rang, and she immediately switched into reporter mode. "Lane, speaking."

"Lane! Head out to Metropolis Park! Something big just happened and we need you there reporting it!"

-.-

In some random location…

A lone figure rose up with an audible groan, having what felt like a ton of bricks being thrown at them at every part of their body. One moment they were in a middle of a battlefield, trying to fight off the enemy and survive, to end up…who knows where.

"Where am I?"

To be continued…

Sorry for not adding in more, but I've been running out of ideas and I am in need of help. Brainstorming mainly. If any one is interested, drop a message!

R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

White walls.

The constant beeping.

Doctors or nurses coming in and out, no one telling him anything.

Looking out the window, he was several stories up high who knows where.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru Nara sighed out, mentally cursing out the reason he was in that predicament. It wasn't for the fact he was chained to the medical cot, or that he was somewhere unknown, or being unable to recognize anything around him.

It was the fact he was back in his twelve-year-old body.

Heck, even those high ranking looking officials that were going into the room and wanting(demanding) answers out of them, were merely an annoyance compared to food. Or the fact there the news has been blasting off every five seconds on his supposed arrival at this hell hole.

Witnesses stating that the 'preteen' appeared in a mass of shadows that seemed protect him from the impact of hitting the earth from who knows what. That once the shadows receded to reveal, people scrambled down to check on him while others stayed a good distance away. Apparently, this place has… aliens? Ugh… and this place has superheroes?

Hm…

"Hello there."

Shikamaru shifted his head towards the sound of the voice to see a ma… is that spandex? No… armor like spandex with the underwear on the outside. Behind the man is a woman that looked to be wearing an armor like swimsuit and a man that looked like a bat…with his underwear out and about. "Ugh…"

"You okay there? Water? Would you like water? Do you understand what I am saying?"

Shikamaru raised his hands and the chains went taut, showing the visitors his current. Might as well play off as the innocent kid that has no clue what's going on. The one in blue appears to be more gullible than the other two.

"…I'm going to take those things off you."

Oh yes… gullible indeed.

-.-

In Miss. Martian's ship….

"I want to thank you all of taking care of my friend, Superboy!"

"They named me Conner Kent."

"Conner! Such a name to be named, my friend Conner!"

The Team watched on, perplexed of what was happening in front of them. In the short time they all gotten, or tried, to get to know the clone of Superman, not once did they ever see him act so… animated? Well, not completely animated like Rock Lee. They could see how easily he responds to Lee questions, in their shrugs or very short answers.

"What the hell happened to you back at the lab? How did you escape?" Conner questioned Lee.

"Yeah, when we raided the place, there was no record of you there?" Robin interjected himself into the conversation.

Lee sat in his seat as he thought over his answer. "When the alarms went off, I quickly made my escape. I was always been able to do that, there wasn't the right time for me to do so. I made sure… my friend was found and taken to safety before I made my leave."

"You followed us?" Kaldur asked.

"Yosh!"

Everyone looked over at Conner for a translation. "That means yes or of course."

"Have you been following us the entire time we were there?"

"Yosh! The amount of youth that emitted from all of you showed me how you were there to help!"

"Youth?" Amestris whispered to Conner.

"You don't want to know…" Conner shook his head and inwardly shivered, the memories he had of Lee when it came to Youth… were traumatizing and he was thankful enough that they were memories that only left a clear warning.

-.-

"He's hiding something from us." Batman stated to Wonder Woman, he and the Amazonian were on the rooftop of the hospital and were discussing status of… the kid in the hospital room.

"What makes you say that?"

Batman pulled out what appears to be a pouch and handed it over to Wonder Woman. Said heroine raised an eyebrow at the pouch but took it and opened it to examine its contents. Her eyes flew open at the sight of what was in there. "It looks, like ninja gear?"

"It is. I've gone through my contacts, none of them recognize him or the penmanship of the gear." Batman responded, he stuck out his hand for the pouch to be returned to him. Once it was returned, he placed it in his person.

"How long do you believe, J'onn will take?"

"He should be done any minute now."

-.-

Martian Manhunter was tasked with reading the mind of an unknown that appeared out from nowhere. There is a fear the child could possibly part of Cadmus and would bring about some sort of disaster to the city. What they saw is a child being put in a stretcher and being taken to a near by hospital. Once getting some clearance, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman went ahead while he camouflaged into the surroundings to hide himself.

Once Superman started to chat up with the child, while the other hero's left, is when the Martian got to work.

Well…

He would… if he could get a decent read on the kid that is known as Shikamaru Nara. That was the only piece of information Manhunter got from the kid. It was as if the moment he attempted to read his mind, Shikamaru immediately sensed something was off before he started to put up walls to block him out. When the alien managed to get around that, he had to get out of the room before he could make a noise of pain.

Manhunter made himself visible, rubbing his head in an attempt to ward off an upcoming headache. The kid thoughts were going a thousand miles a second and showed no sign of slowing down. This… is going to complicate things…

-.-

"Welcome to the Cave!" Kid Flash introduced Green Beast to the cave. "This is where we train, get missions and all that jazz. Some of us live here, and you might even live here too!"

"Train? Does this place have a training room?"

"Yes, of course it does."

"YOSH!"

To be continue…

SO! How should we convince the League Shikamaru is… harmless and be introduced to the Team?

Ideas anyone?


	9. Chapter 9

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Okay the poll is still up on my profile and it shall stay there until midnight of the 31st of this month of May 2018.

The Choices, by most to least votes:

Gaara

Shino

Tenten

Sai

Temari

No one else.

Choji

Hinata

Kiba

Kankuro

Go to my profile and vote!

-.-

"I do not remember how I came to be at Caddymore-"

"Cadmus."

"Cadmus! Thank you, my friend! I do not remember what had happened to myself before that time, it is…a blur…" Lee explained his situation to the Team, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and, Flash.

Green Arrow and the Flash were there out of curiosity of the Green Beast. Black Canary is the Team's Trainer and was tasked of introducing Lee to the Justice League, Team and whatever else is put on her shoulders. Her main job is to figure out just how dangerous Rock Lee could possibly be. From security footage, talking to Conner, and witness accounts, Lee is capable of going toe to toe against hybrid clones of Superman, showing his strength, agility, speed and endurance. Along with that, Lee has shown to be capable of being stealthy…despite what appearances may appear about him but there are heroes and villains out there are far more over the top than him. Black Canary will have to see him out in the field to get a better grasp of what he can do.

"So, you can only run in small spurts?" Flash questioned Lee.

"My speed mainly helps me fight against my opponents." Lee explained to the elder Hero with a shrug, not going into further detail of his abilities when he was asked to further explain himself.

A soft beeping interrupted Black Canary's thoughts coming from her earpiece. She motioned for Green Arrow to watch over as she took the call at the Mission Room. Pressing a couple of buttons on the computer to pick up a call from Batman. "Any updates on the Unknown?"

"He escaped."

"… How? Weren't you, Wonder Woman, Superman and Martian Manhunter there with him?" Black Canary raised an eyebrow at the Superhero at the other side of the screen.

"I need you to dispatch the Team along with the 'Green Beast'."

"You don't trust him?"

"He's an unknown. Did you get anything out of him?"

"All I got is that he woke up at the same place where they were creating clones."

"Do you actually believe that?"

"No."

"Thought so."

-.-

It was rather easy escaping from the hospital.

Too easy despite the fact they had him, quarantined from the rest of the patients in the hospital.

Every thirty minutes and three seconds a doctor would come in.

Fourteen minutes and thirty-five seconds, a nurse would come in and another sixteen and fifty-seven seconds another would appear with said doctor.

Those… _adults_ … Shikamaru loosely used the word to describe the four that seemed to command everything and everyone around them, were a pain to deal with. But after a short and simple jutsu later, crawling through the air vents and so on later… he was home free. Well, as home free as he could get. He was still wearing the hospital garments; no clue were his original clothing or weapons are located and this is starting to become a massive drag.

The last thing he remembered was saying his final goodbye to his father and a giant flash occurred. Nothing else. Just waking up to being tied to a hospital bed along with the fact he was in his twelve-year-old body… luckily Shikamaru's reserves are about the same during the time of the war.

War…

"Hey… is that the kid?"

"Yeah… I think that's him!"

Shikamaru turned his head just enough to glance over to see a growing group of individuals whispering aloud about he was the kid that escaped the hospital. With a grumble, the now again preteen turned his head again and made his way. He needs a change of clothes, finds some weapons and figure out how to get back home.

-.-

"I know him!" Lee cried out as he and the rest of the team were showed of a preteen that escaped from a hospital that they were assigned to capture and bring in to the Cave.

"…You do?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! I know him. He isn't dangerous, not one bit, I assure you all that he is not one-bit dan-"

Sometime later….

Shikamaru had a kid by the name 'Robin' in his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. The kid was struggling severely in his grasp as the Nara raised his hands to do another hand seal for the shadows to reach up towards his neck as the kid's friends, an older teen that guy from Kumo and a girl that had green skin, attempted to make a move towards him. "You have five minutes to explain yourself. Or your friends will watch as you take your last breath."

Robin attempted to take in a deep breath but all he felt is a cold chill as something pressed itself against his neck that is increasing its pressure against him. This mission was doomed from the start. Green Beast made it seem the guy was just some lazy slouch that preferred to lay on a grassy field to watch the clouds go by.

No.

What they got is a kid that tricked him and the others for over a week. A week, just to finally corner him. Ended up that this was Shikamaru Nara's plan. They fell into his trap and how he is paying the consequences of not using his head.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Robin took in a deep breath when he felt Shikamaru released his hold on him when he head Green Best yelled out the other guys name. His jaw, along with the others, went slack when they saw Beast tackle Shikamaru to the ground in excitement.

"I found you my friend! I can't believe you are here too!" Green Beast cried out onto Shikamaru's shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"…Lee… you're making a scene."

"Dammit, idiot! Wait on our sig... what's going on here?"

Miss. Martian snapped out of her stupor and turned to see Amestris, Superboy and Kid Flash arriving at the scene. "I…honestly don't know anymore."

"Please tell me you didn't join them?"

"But I did! And you will join us!"

"I rather be chained up in the hospital than deal with them."

"The…what?"

To be continued…

Okay, to be honest… I mainly did this to just get Shikamaru and Lee to be both part of the Team around the same time. So that they can both make fun of everyone around them. Unintentionally of course!


	10. Chapter 10

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Shikamaru let out a yawn as he was glared down by Batman. After he was taking in by the 'Team' from what he took note they were called, he was taken into a room to be questioned. It has been several hours, and the Nara wasn't at all intimidated.

Been through too much crap to have a guy wearing his underpants outside their pants to deter him. Plus, it was interesting to see how the man attempted to keep his cool but appears to want to take things further in an attempt to make him talk. It was a good thing he looked like a twelve-year-old again, Shikamaru mused to himself.

"Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru responded dully.

"We checked out data bases, you don't pop up anywhere."

"And that's my problem…how?"

"How did you end up here on earth."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side as he watched Batman's hand twitch towards his belt, almost as if in reflex. The guy plans on doing something to get a reaction out of him. The guy sucks at interrogating people, Ibiki would have gotten something out of the Nara by now.

Several knocks coming from the one-way glass cut off whatever Batman had planned to do. This only resulted with a stare off between Batman and Shikamaru. The tension in the room seemed to grow and grow, and it intensified when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the Man of Bats when the knocking on the window intensified. "Aren't you going to get that?"

With one final glare, Batman headed towards the main exit of the interrogation room.

Shikamaru relaxed into the metal chair, crossing his arms and drooped his head forward. Might as well get a quick nap in, who knows how long they'll have him wait in an attempt to make him crack. For now, he will go over what he should do or say.

Rock Lee is here in this troublesome place and a part of this group. Even with him vouching for Shikamaru, the one that calls himself Batman doesn't like or trust him. It probably has to do with what occurred with his protégé… Either way, he has to think this through fully before he does anything else. There are still so many unknowns to this variable that he's at a lost at what he should do.

Shikamaru wants to go back. He needs to go back to the war and help everyone out there. The last memory he was saying goodbye to his father and giving out the final plans before… before he ended up here. Some would see this as an easy way out of that hellhole of a time, but the Nara knows where he belongs, and it's not where ever here is called or named. For now, his main focus is surviving and figure out how to get back home. If there's a home to go back to…

The sound of the door opening caused Shikamaru to crack open an eye to see Superman anxiously entered the room with a tray of what looks to be food. Once the man fully entered the room, he made himself relax. "Sorry about my uh… friend. He's not exactly well versed in dealing with kids."

Shikamaru snorted but did not move from resting position.

"Are you hungry? I brought you something you could eat if you don't like it I could possibly get you something else." Superman ended lamely, he placed the tray of food in the table and it made Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at it. He was wondering if poisoned or whatever else it could possibly kill him. "We didn't do anything to it to harm you."

"I don't like boiled eggs." Shikamaru stated, staring down at said items that were placed on the tray filled with random foods. He looked up at Superman and asked. "Do you guys have tea? Preferably hot with no sugar."

"I'll see what I can do."

-.-

"I don't know how I got here. I only thing I remember before waking up in that hospital chained up, was that I was hit with a bolt of light that could possibly be the reason I ended up here." Shikamaru explained tidbits of information to Superman as he ate through the food. He only just realized just how hungry he was and might as well get more information out of the man.

"How do you know the Green Beast?"

"Who?"

"Sorry, Rock Lee."

"Friends."

"Where exactly do you live? Do you have a family we could get in contact with?"

"…What has Lee told all of you?"

"A similar story to yours. The only difference is that, he was captured by a group of individuals and escaped from there." Superman summarized uneasily, he didn't want to fully say aloud what had occurred to the kid and…well what else occurred in that facility. "He wondered around the streets for a while before we invited him to join the Team."

"Team? Were they the brats that were assigned to capture me?"

Superman couldn't help but chuckle at Shikamaru's attitude. For someone that looked so young, even younger than Robin and he acts like an old man. "I apologize for that, I have to give you credit on that. It took them over a week for that to happen and from I heard, you led them on a massive goose chase."

Shikamaru shrugged in response. "I woke up in a hospital, chained to a bed and no clue where I am… I am skeptical of everything and everyone around me right now."

"I apologize for that happening to you. I ensure you that will not happen again."

"Hm… Whatever… what was found with me, when I was found?"

"Er…" Superman ignored the insistent knocking coming from the one way window as he informed Shikamaru of said items in questioned. "We found clothing that appeared to be several sizes larger than your size, scrolls, weapons…"

"Did you find a pouch?"

"Yes…?"

"I'll tell you the necessary pieces of information about myself if you let me talk to Lee and bring me the pouch and vest." Shikamaru stated, he watched as Superman about to nod in approval but became hesitant when he added in. "Along with everything that was inside them. I'm not going to kill anyone. That would be too much work."

-.-

"What do you mean they are questioning him? He did nothing wrong!"

"Did you see what he did to Robin! He nearly killed him, he would have if you hadn't interrupted him!"

"Would you have done something if you were cornered with no possibility of escaping from those that could possibly hurt you?"

"We weren't going to hurt him!"

"He didn't know that." Lee responded to the Team's questioning about Shikamaru, it became increasingly eerily at how nonchalant he was on the preteen's behavior and actions. With a shrug, Lee turned and headed toward where he assumed to be where they are keeping Shikamaru. In the inside, he couldn't help but snort.

He knew why but it's is wrong how they did not question or treat him like they are doing to Shikamaru. That is very unyouthful. Very unyouthful.

"There you are, Lee. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

-.-

Shikamaru and Lee stared at each other, not saying anything as the latte was tasked with talking to the former. The people from the other side of the one sided mirror began to wonder if they actually know each other.

"Do you believe they have the power to get us back home?"

Minus Batman and Martian Manhunter, sucked in a deep breath when they head Shikamaru broke the silence.

"I believe that they can lead us to it?"

"…alright. How much do you remember?"

"Everything. The only thing I do not remember is how I got here. And yourself?"

"Same."

"My friend, should we tell them now or…?"

"I'm not big on lying...and it's going to be a drag if we let it go on for too long."

"Of course, my friend!" Lee fist pumped, his eyes lit on fire. Suddenly his expression dulled a bit. "How are we going to explain things?"

"That we are trained since we were young to be shinobi or that we are not even from this universe?" Shikamaru shrugged as he let out a loud yawn. He looked out towards the one way window. "We'll talk."

To be continued…

Okay everyone! Tomorrow night I will close the poll, as of right now, Gaara is winning by a landslide the runner ups are Shino and Tenten.


	11. Chapter 11

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Heheheheh.

-.-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up now!" Kid Flash made a halting motion with his hands as he tried to take in what he just heard. Sitting on the couch were Rock Lee and Shikamaru, explain (to an extent) their background. They were surrounded by the Team, Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Flash. On the condition the two Shinobi had to tell everyone at the same time, are they going to tell them of their situation… to an extent. "Ninjas! Actual ninjas?!"

"Yes! I have been training to become a youthful shinobi despite my disadvantage, and I dare say squashed all supposed expectations." Lee announced to everyone in the room, fire in his eyes to only intensify his words.

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru for his response. Said Nara shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice on the matter."

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice?" Superman asked.

"Before I could even take my first step or said my first word, my father taught me everything he could to me and so on." Shikamaru shrugged, remembering how young members of the Nara Clan would start to learn skills that would help them become shinobi down the road. The memories were too painful to remember as he thought up of his own childhood with his father considering the last memory he had with man. It was mainly Shikaku asking him to get rid of a box before his mother could find it herself. "It's a drag to explain everything in detail."

"Have you killed anyone?"

Shikamaru looked over to see Robin, who kept his distance from him and Lee, staring at him with an impassive expression. He could how the majority of the occupants in the room tensed at the question that was just asked but they did not make a motion to retract it. Shikamaru looked over at Lee to see him shrugging in response. "What a drag… Right to the point eh? Only as a last resort or if it's part of a mission that required us to do so…or vengeance."

Lee nodded in agreement, the last part made him remember hearing how Shikamaru went head to head with a supposed immortal. Last he heard the guy is buried in pieces in the Nara Forest. The very thought made him shiver, it only took Shikamaru two weeks to come up on a plan to take down two Akatsuki members and it went far well than anticipated. It is a wonder how he became a Proxy Commander at such a young age!

"Are you okay Lee?"

'What a drag…' Shikamaru looked over to see Lee's eyes reflected flames of supposed youth and his face fixed with determination. He reached over and whacked him over the head. "Stop, your scaring them."

Lee's shoulders drooped downward at the reprimand. "My apologies… I could get carried away at times."

"Any other questions?"

"Who are the 'Akatsuki'?" The Martian Manhunter asked, making everyone wonder what exactly the Akatsuki is or who it is.

Shikamaru snapped his head over at Lee, to only see the teen looking rather embarrassed. "He could read minds, Shikamaru…I was remembering that one thing you did."

"Too troublesome to explain." Shikamaru sighed out, rubbing his forehead. He could feel that familiar push in his mind of someone wanting to invade. With a mental grumble, the Nara pushed it away. All those years with having Ino as a teammate sure paid off. "Any other questions?"

"Could you guys show us what you can do?"

"No/Yes!"

-.-

Robin was having a trouble taking in the information of the newcomers. It was one thing to accept Rock Lee into the Team but accepting Shikamaru Nara is a whole other thing at this point. The memory of what occurred in that alleyway kept coming back into his mind, and when it happened, he couldn't help but recount the memory of seeing his family's murderer cutting the rope that caused them to fall. Those eyes… Shikamaru would have killed him then and there and would have no resentment of his actions.

All those years training under Batman, it was clear killing anyone is not an option. It's never an option. These two have no qualms of killing anyone. Even with Lee's upbeat and 'youthful' attitude, apparently there's a side of him that makes him like Shikamaru.

Robin raised his head when he felt someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He saw Batman was the one that placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how I fell about them."

"Agent A is expecting us back at the Cave."

"Thanks Batman."

-.-

"He… he wasn't kidding about the Green Beast holding back."

Everyone was in awe as they wall watched Superboy and Green Beast duking it out against each other. For those that are inexperience in terms of hand to hand combat, it appears that they are of equal footing. Those that have combat experience could tell that Beast has the clear upper hand and it appeared is helping Superboy as they continue to fight.

Shikamaru sat on top of the railing, watching the fight with the typical Nara trademark bored/tired expression. He didn't make any sort of notion of when Black Canary stood next to him but kept her gaze down at the fight. "Questions?"

"How much is he holding back?" Black Canary asked quietly, her gaze never leaving the fight.

"… We can still see him." Shikamaru replied with a shrug, he didn't acknowledge how the woman tensed or how her expression shifted into shock. "However, he it appears he needs an actual training partner or equipment to help him get back to his previous state."

-.-

When it was Shikamaru's turn to fight, it was decided he would go up against Aqualad. The only thing everyone knew the former could do is control shadows, to what extent, who knows. The only one that showed excitement about the fight is the Green Beast, who was hopping on the heels of his feet.

"Are you expecting something to happen?" Amestris questioned her fellow green clad teen.

"It isn't so much of something happening, is how Shikamaru will adapt to Aqualad." Lee answered, his eyes widened when he saw Shikamaru went into his known thinking position before the start of the fight. Either the Nara is going to go all out or find a way to finish the fight as soon as possible with the less moves as possible. Either way, it's going to be an interesting fight.

-.-

"He did what?"

"Right when he would have considered winner, he quits. Stating he didn't have the energy to continue on."

Bruce Wayne didn't show any sort of emotion, he turned his head to look into the room to see Alfred reprimanding Dick for taking a cookie. "Send me the footage."

"Already sent it over… Are we going to initiate them into the Team?"

"We still have to figure out if they are not a threat to us."

To be continued…

Remember everyone, I am closing the poll tonight at midnight. To be frank, one character is clearly the winner…. Still, I'd like to know who else what you people would actually like to pop up in the DC universe.

Muahaha.

Oh! I have been thing on creating a Young Justice x Naruto crossover Forum on this website. I wanted to know what you guys think on that?


	12. Chapter 12

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"What else are you hiding from us?"

Shikamaru had managed to find a quiet spot in the hanger, to get away from those questioning stares. Okay, it was mainly to take a long-deserved nap. But no. Batman still had to question him. What a drag… "That I'm actually older than what I appear to be."

By the looks of it, Batman took that as a jib than the actual truth by the fact the man is now glaring down at Shikamaru.

With a grumble, Shikamaru sat up from his spot. "I still haven't gotten back my pouch, along with the weapons. Until then I am not going to divulge on anything else."

Batman continued to stare at down at Shikamaru, but no longer in a glare. "Do you tend on killing anyone while you remain with us?"

"Long as I'm not given a reason to do so…"

-.-

Rock Lee examined himself in the mirror, he was dressed in a uniform that was designed for him. After asking for some modifications after talking to Black Canary, there were some modifications done to… help him with his training. The costume was similar to what he wore back home. The only difference is that it was tighter and made with a far more durable and more skin tight. He has on a pair of thick boots that doubled as weights, durable synthetic cloth like material wrapped around his forearms to his fingers and an orange utility belt that also held a pouch. He opted out of wearing a mask as it as it kept felt funny wearing it.

Lee liked the costume, very youthful! It only meant he's a hero, a youth filled hero! Now to figure out what Shikamaru's own costume looks like. Only could only imagine what the Nara opted to wear. Now that would be interesting to see.

Turning away from the mirror, Lee looked around the room he was assigned to live. It was a simple room, with the necessary materials. He had taken some of the weights from the training room and placed them in one corner of the room and even with that, it didn't feel like home.

The thought of home made Lee to outwardly weep in the safety of this room. At the thought of home, made him think of Team Guy. Thinking of Team Guy made him think of Guy-Sensei, that and made him think of his teammates, that only made him wipe his eyes with the back of his hands to get rid of the tears. The death of Neji hit Lee hard.

Team Guy had made a pact that they will get through the war, alive. That they were going to go out and celebrate but now… it all seems pointless now.

The sound of the door sliding open caught Lee off guard and before he looked over to see who opened the door, he made sure there were no evidence of any tears.

"Hey, Lee…what a drag…" Shikamaru had opened the door to see a weeping young Shinobi. Weeping about what? Well, considering it's Lee, it could be about anything. However judging by the fact the guy is trying to make it so he wasn't crying in the first place, it appears it could be something else entirely. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My apologies, Shikamaru, for showing weakness."

"Don't. Don't say that." Shikamaru let out a sigh as he plopped himself next to Lee on the bed. From this spot, he could see his reflection in the mirror that was across the room. Unlike most members of the team, his choice of clothing was rather…simple and not so troublesome. It was reminiscent to what he wore in his genin and early chunin days. The only difference was that the jacket is an unzipped up gray hooded fitted jacket with green edgings that was with durable material along with a pair of black pants, leather boots and underneath the jacket he has on a mesh t-shirt that. "Remember, I spent two weeks in mourning _and_ creating a plan to bring vengeance for Asuma-sensei's death… I spent a good portion of that time crying…that reminds me…"

"What is it Shikamaru?" Lee asked, taking in his friend's words.

Shikamaru laid down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, thinking over what he was going to say. "Madara and Obito destroyed the Headquarters…there were no survivors. Right when I thought I was going to die, I end up in this hell hole."

"My sincerest apologies… I… did not know what had occurred after…"

"It's fine…We both knew there was a possibility we were going to get killed with this profession. Hell… my old dream had me die before my wife due to old age, I'll be lucky I even get married and have kids."

"What? I thought you and Lady Temari were…. Both your flames shine brightly whenever the both of you were always close proximity of each other!"

"…What a drag… What about you and Ayame-chan?"

"…eh?"

-.-

"That is a stupid plan."

"Oh, like you have anything planned that's any better."

"I actually have several. Your plans will result with something horrible happening."

"You're not even the leader of this team!"

"Being a leader requires them to listen to their teammates.

"We shall follow his plan. I believe it is more than adequate in helping us."

"Yosh!"

To be continued…

Okay… Shikamaru needs a superhero name. Any thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place after the episode, 'Denial.'

-.-

"I am still having difficulty… understanding magic?" Rock Lee stated to Conner as they headed towards the showers. They had just dealt with an unyouthful villain by the name of Klarion who used magic and gained a new teammate that uses magic. He barely understood what exactly just happened but goes along what was needed to be done to get the mission done. Magic… is something he has trouble comprehending.

"I have no clue either." Conner grunted, he really wanted a shot shower and head to the training room to get rid of the tension his body built up. He looked over to see Lee still looked puzzled by what had occurred in their latest mission. "Don't let it get to you… last thing we need is sunsets or full moons…"

The last part was said more to himself than to see, Conner had the memory of that image and he did not want to see it. "How's your friend?"

"Shikamaru? I do not know… He's been pensive over learning about magic." Lee responded thoughtfully.

"Not that…"

"Is it the fact people questioned his judgement? Shikamaru does not allow anything to cloud his mind that he considers to be troublesome."

-.-

"You're…actually seventeen?"

"Yeah. We don't know why… this occurred." Shikamaru let out a yawn that knowingly caused Batman to twitch in annoyance. "One moment some crap was happening, and now… I'm here. Like this."

Batman was sitting in front of the holographic computer as Shikamaru was leaning against the table. "What was happening prior of the two of you appearing here?"

"…Stuff." Shikamaru shrugged, he looked up at the computer with a look of puzzlement. It was far more advance than the stuff they have back home. Far more advance. Just looking at it just makes his head hurt. To bad for him, Batman had called him mainly to help him figure out how this troublesome stuff works. Normally someone else would do this, but the Dark Knight took note of Shikamaru's intelligence and plans on using it for the Team's and the League's advantage. "Just… Lots of stuff."

"Withholding information isn't part of the deal."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, he shifted a bit to feel his pouch back where it should be along with his tanto and chakra blades. Fortunately for him, a robotic voice the announced someone arrived at the Cave. He looked over to see Superman had arrived and went directly towards Batman's direction.

"Batman we have a…Oh, hey Shikamaru." Superman waved nervously at the former teen now preteen, which was still unbeknownst to him. He had heard that Batman that the man had just gave back potentially deadly weapons. From what he had heard, Batman had just taken the tools and walked off with them. Afterwards, after handing them to Shikamaru the two seemed to… well they are not getting along, but more civil. Still, it still terrifies him as he fears the kid might do harm to himself. "How are you? Are you settling in?"

"No." Shikamaru deadpanned, he was already warned of Superman's 'boy scout' attitude and all that troublesome crap. What he thought to be a decent man only being some asshole when it comes to Superboy, now officially named Conner Kent. "I'm going to look for Superboy, he asked if I wanted to train with him. It'll be a drag but there's no on else that wanted to train with him right now that isn't Lee."

Shikamaru ignored how Superman twitched uncomfortably under his gaze, and it only worsened as the Nara gaze turned into a glare. Without saying another word, Shikamaru walked off to look for Conner. He really needed to look for the guy to train with him. Black Canary had asked him to teach the guy calming techniques. Mainly going out to cloud watching. Something in that nature.

Once Shikamaru was out of sight, Batman turned his sights on Superman whom looked like he wanted to run off. Superman glared at the Bat. "Don't say it."

Batman swiveled his chair to face the computer. "Told you so."

-.-

"Have you thought up of your codename yet?" Conner grumbled, it has been over an hour since he and Shikamaru sat on the edge of the hanger to stare out at the clouds. He could no longer deal with the silence and decided to make some sort of small talk.

Shikamaru opened an eye to looked over at Conner. "No. Too troublesome."

"At this rate we'll have to call you that."

"…Maybe. Have you talked to Superman?"

"No."

"Do you want me to mess with him?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to mess with him? I may not be like my troublemaker of a friend, but I can think up of ways to getting back at people that annoy me. I'll have Lee help me."

To be continued…

Thank you everyone that helped with the superhero names for Shikamaru! I still can't decide! I am going to do another poll. Once I post this chapter, I'll make the poll. I will have it one until the tenth of June.


	14. Chapter 14

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place during "Downtime."

-.-

"What did you do to him?"

"Stuff.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just… stuff…"

"Conner… what did Shikamaru do to Superman?"

"You don't want to know. He told me, and I saw what he did. You don't want to know." Conner stated, he glanced over at Shikamaru and restrained himself from shivering in fear. For someone that considers everything troublesome, he knows how to pull off intricate plans. Extremely intricate plans… "You just don't want to know."

-.-

"Superman is temporarily out of commission for the time being…" Batman made it a point to stare down at Shikamaru as he said this. The now again twelve-year-old let out a yawn, not even caring what he did to the alien superhero. He then turned his attention to Superboy. "Once he comes back, he made it a point to finally take you on as his apprentice."

'Mission…success.'

-.-

"Why aren't you out there with them, Insight?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his 'Superhero' name. Insight. Someone from the team picked it out for him after he considered it too troublesome to come up with a codename. He couldn't call himself after an animal, Kid Flash stated it wouldn't work considering the lack of motif. They went ahead with the suggestion without his permission and was dubbed as such. Now back to the original question. "I broke my arm emotionally blackmailing Superman."

"…Will you ever going to tell anyone you actually broke your arm?"

Insight swiveled his chair around to come face to face with Martian Manhunter. When Manhunter saw the cast on the preteen, he simple blinked and wondered if he actually told the truth. Considering he can't the young boy's mind, it is… rather difficult to figure out what going on in there in the first place.

"Batman still doesn't trust me yet to not kill anyone but he trusts me enough to man things from here." Insight motioned to the holographic computer with his good arm. Images of the Team fighting against Clayface covered every screen. "No matter what strategy I through at them to use, it isn't good if their minds are in the clouds."

"Explain."

Insight swiveled the chair once more so that he was facing the computers. "Aqualad, despite the fact showing tremendous leadership, his mind is else. Questioning himself, does he belong here or back at Atlantis. Robin… he's fighting to prove his worth. He may have what it takes, but he's still young and not matured enough to see that he's proved it time and time again. Kid Flash… he may act like an idiot like Green Beast, but within there's something more within him back shows some sort of insecurity. What it is, I have yet to have all the information on him to have a full analysis. Artemis, she wants to prove to everyone she can make it on the Team and that she's isn't like her father."

"How did-"

"Batman shouldn't have trusted me fully with the computers."

"…Noted. Continue."

"Miss. Martian… she's too eager to please and still unfamiliar on how to interact with the others. She's trying but it shows with her work. She _does_ however work rather well with Superboy. With brings me to him… Where do I start with him…? I dare say, Rock Lee is doing wonders for him."

"What is your weakness? You seem to know your teammates weaknesses, could you recognize your own?" Manhunter asked the youth earnestly. He watched as Insight closed his eyes and seemed to scour through his mind for an answer. The Martian swore just for the slightest moment, he could see into Insight's mind.

 _The memory showed a battlefield, an army going up against what seems to be a plant like monster, on top of said monster are two men that are pulling the supposed string of said monster. Within the army in charged to take them down is an older Shikamaru just heard the last words from his father._

 _Another memory is of a man dying in Shikamaru's arms and the teen crying out and promising to look after his teacher's child. The scene changed to the same man alive once more, Shikamaru and his teammates having to go up against him for the last time before releasing his soul once more._

"Excuse me for a moment, Beast, remember the Exams?" Insight stated through the earpiece, he got a confirmation when Green Beast blurred out of sight. "Aqualad, electrocute him the moment Beast gives you an opening, everyone else keep watch and get out of the way once that moment comes."

"Exams?"

"…Too troublesome to explain."

-.-

It was safe to say, despite the fact they defeated the villain it was still felt like a massive loss. Insight was only supposed to observe the fight, put in advice here and there, or get in contact with someone from the League in case they needed more help. No. The preteen, or was it teen, gave them the plan to defeat Clayface the moment before Batman arrived to do the job for them.

Things only got worse for one when Batman requested to talk to Aqualad alone and excused everyone to head home. Still… good day?

"He sir-thinks-a lot had a plan, why didn't he say anything in the first place." Artemis grumbled just loud enough for everyone in Miss. Martian's ship could hear.

"Insight was only there to call for emergency. He gave us advice…which not all of us took to begin with." Aqualad stated as he entered the ship. He looked around to see that everyone looked completely exhausted, except for Green Beast. "Next time, we will have to heed his words in combat."

-.-

"We need to talk."

Robin looked over too see Shikamaru at the entrance of his designated room at the Cave. He and the others had just arrived, and they were going their own way for the day. He, Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad will be leaving while Green Beast, Insight, Miss. Martian and Superboy are staying behind doing whatever. The Boy Wonder had hoped he won't be facing Insight anytime soon, he still hasn't exactly gotten over what occurred in their first meeting each other. "On what? How did you get in my room?"

"Batman." Insight stated in a blunt tone, he walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. There was just enough light in the room to produce the bare minimum to still be able to see. Robin quickly began to realize this the moment he was in the same room as Insight. Contrary to what many believe, he and Insight never really 'talked' about what occurred that night.

Insight shrugs it off in his troublesome attitude, showing no apology. True that Robin been through a lot of similar situations but that time just… it was the first actual time he felt death was near. Batman wasn't coming to save him.

That and it irked Robin to no end how this… new guy just come into the picture and jus-

"Look. I am not going to sugar coat this. If you were being hunted down back where I'm from… depending on which country, they either bring you in in a bloody bag or just barely alive to torture information out of you." Insight stated, all the while not even changing his expression or his tone of voice. "Imagine myself, after dealing with so much troublesome crap and having unknowns after me… I went on survival mode."

"I… How different is your world from ours?"

"We don't have people running around in their underwear like here. Well… there was that one time I was dared to take Naruto and Kiba's clothing…and then there's the whole onesie's thing Lee wears… Oh Kami… What a drag…"

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, unless you want to lose a couple of brain cells or have the highest need to pull your eyes out of your skull… where was I going with this?"

"How different your world is from this one."

"Right… That reminds me… Batman is looking for you."

-.-

Shikamaru and Rock Lee had planned to scout out the area of the Cave, however, the both of them could sense they were being followed and ditched that idea. It would be too much of a hassle if they ditched the stalker then it would arise problems so…

"What should we do now, Shikamaru?"

"You could always train?"

"I am still waiting until the new training equipment comes in for me to use and you are still recovering from when you broke your arm on purpose."

"Right… We could always go cloud watching on top of the cave? Mental training exercise."

"Hm… Guy-Sensei has been telling me to do so such thing! If I cannot do this then I wil-"

"Lee…shut up."

-.-

Superman finally felt well enough to return to his superhero work. After spending some time with Ma and Pa on the farm, he felt well enough after seeing the things he saw. As he flew over Mount Justice, he nearly got a heart attack. There was Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee walking up straight on the mountain. They were not climbing, they were walking up straight as they headed up towards the top of the mountain.

Superman inwardly twitched, taking in a deep breath he turned around and headed back to the farm. Maybe he'll call Lois to come down for a visit.

To be continued…

I am going by episode to episode, mainly writing what's happening in-between. It varies on the episode and how I want the characters to interact, so on and so forth. All that jazz…

If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, send me a message.


	15. Chapter 15

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place during "Bereft."

-.-

A/N: I just realized something. I did not take into the account how long Lee has been in the DC Universe. At this point… I'll put in at being late thirteen…ish. His birthday is soon…I hope…

-.-

Panic. Complete panic.

Shikamaru knew something was terrible wrong when he was no longer helping with the reconstruction of the village and going over what was needed to be done for the upcoming war, instead he was in the middle of a desert. He had walked through the desert that surrounded Suna multiple times and this wasn't it. If that wasn't a problem, it was the fact he's a twelve-year-old again and the fact he's carrying more equipment than the usual.

It was becoming rather annoying an…who the hell is that?

Looking down from a cliff, Shikamaru saw a kid his age wearing a get up that looks just as ridiculous as Guy-sensei and Lee's green jumpsuits. By the looks of it, the kid is just as confused as he is and then when Shikamaru saw what appeared on the kid's wrist, an advance form of technology he had never seen before. That wasn't really got his attention, it was the fact a map appeared.

A map which Shikamaru did not even recognize… what a drag.

-.-

"Don't worry… I will get us out of here…" Green Beast muttered under his breath as he carried an unconscious Aqualad on his back. The last six months has been a complete whirlwind for him and everyone else. The mission went wrong the moment they stepped off Miss. Martian's ship. They were immediately attacked, and one by one, they were taken to who knows where. Every time Beast finds one and takes them to a safe location, to only return to find them gone or being kidnapped again by the enemy.

It was just a stroke of luck when Beast managed to arrive on time to help Aqualad defeat a group of those oddly dressed men before the teen collapsed due to his injuries. Now to find the others… but first… maybe a nap…

-.-

"…and pressing that button will bring up a map. Hm… yours seems to be similar to mine, but more simpler to use." Robin mused as he looked over his temporarily teammate. It was a tense start for the both of them but once the Boy Wonder caught sight of a glove the other preteen was wearing as it was reminiscent to one he had on wearing. The only difference is that he's only wearing one on his left arm and fingerless. Once Robin poked around the glove and saw it was the similar to his own and how it had Batman's mark on it, and it was then he saw the other guy was good news. "By the looks of it… You go by, Insight? Hm… cool name."

"Thanks…I guess. Do you have any clue what's going on? I'm drawing up blanks." Insight took off his hood and proceeded to put his hair in his typical hairstyle. At least he had hairbands with him as his typical leather band is no where to be seen.

"What's your last memory?"

"Helping my father herd the deer that surround our home."

"Ah… Well… that's helpful. Look, we have the same location marked on our GPS. Let's head out there."

"Whatever…"

"You're not very enthusiastic about anything, aren't you?"

"It's in my nature… and considering our current predicament…"

"Touché."

-.-

Later that night…

Insight, Shikamaru at least it's better than Pineapple Head as Robin had started name him, stood outside the tent as Robin looked inside. There was still enough light coming from the moon to cast shadows but not enough to make Insight comfortable. Instead of doing the usual of permanently taking down the henchmen, he had to knock them out. Now, nothing out of the ordinary but he'll do whatever it is to get through this night.

"Time to go!" Robin ran out of the tent while he threw a couple a batarangs into the tent, which quickly enveloped with smoke.

"What a drag." Insight grumbled to himself as he followed Robin out of the camp, but it seemed more and more guards seemed to be arriving to apprehend them. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the enemy had unfamiliar weapons that seemed far more dangerous than they seem. "We need to make a run for it!"

"I know!" Robin called back to him, then a flash red caught his eye and he couldn't be even more relieved. All the enemies were down for the count and appeared Kid Flash in front of him and Insight. "Kid!"

"Robin! Finally! Someone I… who's the chick?" Kid pointed at Insight, who's hair was let loose from it's restraint.

"I'm a dude."

Insight blinked, that was the first time he ever used that word and he had no clue where he heard it before. This is going to annoy him now. Dude… hm…

-.-

Insight looked around Miss. Martian's mindscape. It took the Martian a while in order for her to probe his mind and even then, it was becoming increasingly difficult the more he thought. Now he had to remember all the times he trained with Ino to fully allow her to take over his mind. Still, he has to remember, or better yet, not remember details that occurred in the last six months. Who knows what he forgot during that time and he doesn't need the others seeing his secrets.

"You're thinking again, Insight."

"Sorry."

-.-

Everything was going alright when it came to the last sixth months of their lives during this messed up mission. Along with some details with the Team, being a Team, being friends or something of that nature.

Then, it shifted. All due to the fact someone started to think again…

-.-

"Wake up…"

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"Let me…."

Smack!

"I'M SORRY TENTEN!" Green Beast sprung up from his slumber when he felt a slap to his face. He opened his eyes to see Insight staring down at him while he put his hand in his jacket's pocket. Looking around to see that the Team was there with him minus Superboy. "Where is Superboy? Is everyone alright?"

"How much do you remember? Do you remember anything that occurred in the last six months?"

"I do." Green Beast took note of everyone's behavior. They made it rather obvious in his opinion they were avoiding him and Insight. There posture, defensive and ready to make a move. But mostly they are weary or… is that remorse? "What is wrong?"

"We'll talk about it once this mission is over."

To be continued…

So… I am currently accepting commissions on my Tumblr page, under the penname Unsung-Knight. I have a page there on my profile on commissions, prices, rules and so on. If anyone is interested of course.

Oh… What Shikamaru did to Superman is something no one want's to rehear or see again.

R/R.


	16. Chapter 16

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place after "Bereft."

-.-

It was one thing to hear something first hand, being told of a story that seemed far fetched than what was being told. Then it becomes a little to real seeing it first hand, even if it's seeing it through memories that hold so much emotion attached to it. Once the Team, minus Aqualad, Green Beast and Superboy, regained their memories of the last six months, they accidentally saw more than anticipated from one of them.

Shikamaru felt massive heartache as he tried to lose him mind in the clouds. Rehearing his father's last words, having to kill Asuma once again, and so much crap that it has the Nara cursing his name. Memories of the war just keep flooding into his mind, thinking over what he could have done better to save more lives and so on.

It was becoming quite problematic as the others were at odds on how to approach him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Shikamaru looked up to see Robin dressed out of his uniform and into his civilian clothing. "Leaving?"

"I have school tomorrow. Still have to make an appearance out on this world…" Robin ended lamely when he saw Shikamaru close his eyes and seemed to ignore him. He let out a sigh and wondered how to go about with what he wanted to say to the older kid. "Do you want to hang out later? Out of the Cave?"

"…as civilians?"

"…Yeah…"

"Convince Rock Lee to join us."

-.-

Rock Lee tugged on his dark green t-shirt that was part of his civilian clothing. He's wearing a dark-green shirt with an orange long sleeved shirt underneath, orange shorts, long green socks and green sneakers. He guided Shikamaru towards the location they were supposed to meet with Robin, in his civilian guise. It would be interesting to see who it is behind the mask.

Looking behind him, Lee saw Shikamaru begrudgingly following him. The younger Shinobi is wearing a black t-shirt with a long sleeves mesh shirt underneath, long gray pants and leather boots. His hair is tied up in it's usual style and had a wrist watch on his left arm that looked oddly familiar to Lee, he just couldn't put a finger on it from where. "Shikamaru, thoughts?"

"There are too many risks to this."

"I was under the impression you already figured their identities? From all that time you spent on that… uh.. competet-"

"Computer. I'm more surprised how people are so…gullible. What a drag…"

Rock Lee looked around the area and could recognize it from the time he had spent previously in Gotham. It was the wealthier part of the city and it far different than the dark slums that seemed to be crawling with evildoers. It was odd to meet with Robin at such area, even if it is to have witnesses around, it's only to add on to his actual identity. However, considering Shikamaru had managed to figure out everyone's identity is still something Lee has trouble figuring out. "How did you figure it out…?"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru looked at a limo that was pulling up to him and Lee. He raised an eyebrow when one of the back window rolled down to reveal Robin but is now wearing what appears to be a school uniform and not wearing sunglasses.

"Get in."

-.-

There was only so much patience one has until the smell of blood once again reaches their nose.

In a dark lit room, mask individuals cowered away from the center of the room as their supposed leader is suspended into the air by a mass of sand. Standing in the middle of the room is a child that is no older than twelve, fair skin, short auburn hair, and lack of pupils green eyes and eyebrows. Black rings around his eyes seemed to give him a haunting appearance, more so than usual and the tattoo on his forehead seemed to offset everything once it was figured out what it meant.

"I've killed men for far less and far more."

"Then do it. Kill me."

Without another word, the audible crunch filled the entire room and blood splattered everywhere. It caused all the other occupants to cringe away or looked away in disgust. There were a few that took in great delight at the sight before them.

-.-

"I have never been able to, how would you put it... put under a trance?" Rock Lee explained as he ate away at his ice cream, while he was sitting on a bench along with Shikamaru and Dick Grayson. They were sitting just far enough from everyone in the park but just close to no make themselves look odd to the public.

"We suspect it has to do with fact he is incapable of fully using chakra." Shikamaru explained, he had gotten an icicle opposed to an ice cream cone the other had gotten. "I tried to put him under a trance, out teacher's tried to put him in a trance... professionals tried to do the same. Nothing."

"That... could work in our favor." Dick mused under his breath, he peaked over to see his teammates were lost in their own minds as they watched a bunch of kids play on teh jungle-gym. "Could... Could you guys tell me about your upbringing? I'm asking this for me, not for him.

Shikamaru snorted, he leaned back on the bench so that Lee did not have to crane his neck to face Dick. He continued to eat his treat while his friend talked about his own childhood. It did however bring a different prospective of life to him though. Unlike Lee, Shikamaru grew up with both parents, born into a clan that has a high standing in the village, fully capable of using chakra and the only time he was treated any different was when he became friends with those the village considered to be a pariah.

Which in turn Shikamaru helped with the occasionally prank here and there to cheer up his friends. How no one found out he's the actual perpetrator, is beyond him.

"From then on, I trained under Guy-sensei to become a shinobi that solely uses tai-jutsu!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he felt the unbreakable sunset jutsu came at full blast from Lee. He didn't bother to save Dick, might as well have him live and learn. Live and learn.

To be continued…

R/R.

Hehehehe.


	17. Chapter 17

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place during "Targets."

-.-

"School?"

"Didn't they have schools back in your dimension?"

"It varied. We had two types of school, one designed for shinobi and the other for civilians. We both went to a former, depending how well or horrible you did, it varied on how long you stay." Shikamaru grumbled as he meddled with his civilian clothing.

"I started the Academy when I was eight. I wouldn't have graduated without Guy-sensei's interference on having the academy having me take a different version of the final test." Green Beast eyes lit up into flames at the memory of his graduation from the Academy. Years of humiliation and constant training to finally have someone who encouraged him and taking him under his wing to become a stupendous Shinobi that has a mastery in Tai-Jutsu.

"How about you, Pineapple-Head?"

Insight opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him, waiting for his answer. He grumbled under his breath while he thought over his answer. "What?"

"How long did you stay at this… academy?" Robin asked, looking at him exactingly. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"I failed every test I took. I ditched the majority of the time, helped a friend with a couple of pranks with the fellow dead lasts… and I didn't really care for it. I spent majority of my training at home with the clan. I found what was being taught in the academy to be too much of a drag…"

"You failed…every test…I call bull." Artemis snorted, she raised an eyebrow towards Insight's direction.

"It was too much of a drag to pick up a pencil…" Insight shrugged, not really caring what they were thinking about him. "People didn't take me too serious until… well… stuff happened. Got promoted… it's been too much of a drag."

"You are being too modest, Insight!" Green Beast waved off his friend's indifference. He then went on Insight's reputation. "Shikamaru Nara has an IQ of over 200. 200! He was the first of us that got a promotion from genin to chunin on his first try. He's been assigned to lead teams onto missions, take higher ranking missions, and…I said too much didn't I?"

Green Beast avoided Insight's stare, once again, he let out too many cats out of the bag.

"Could you explain it to us how rankings work?" Aqualad asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping on any sort of boundaries.

"Tch… rankings in terms of missions go hand in hand of the shinobi's own rank…"

-.-

Rock Lee sat on a wooden crate, chatting away as he watched Conner worked on a bike. Apparently today is he, Conner, M'gann, and Shikamaru were going to start their first day of school at a local school. Apparently, they still have to act as normal kids and that included going to school. Lee is excited to see how different schooling here compared back at the Academy. He and Shikamaru are going to the middle school white the other two are going to the high school.

Meaning, it left Lee and Shikamaru alone at a different location…

Lee already had to deal with hearing the Nara complain about having to go back to school. From what he heard throughout the many complaints, it was mostly about how he already had to return back to the academy in order to get to where he was and needing to learn every inch of the Nara Encyclopedia of Medical Knowledge. About not even half way through, Lee mused him out.

"I am excited to go to school! I'm going to make friends, learn new things and so many things!"

-.-

Dressed in civilian clothing, Lee and Shikamaru stood in front of Happy Harbor Middle School alongside with their supposed guardian. It was Martian Manhunter in his human guise, he turned his attention to the preteen and teen. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Shikamaru muttered with a shrug, he slung over a gray rucksack over his shoulders and headed inside towards the school with a file in hand. He was quickly followed by Lee, who gave, 'Mr. Jones' a thumb up in agreement. Lee had on an orange and green backpack that seemed to be filled with who knows what. "Come one Lee… I need a nap."

"Shikamaru, you took a nap on the drive up here." Lee responded, walking along side of the Nara.

"Meh…"

Walking through the middle the school, the two could immediately tell they were being watched by fellow students, parents and so on. There backstory is something simple and enough to ensure no one double questions them.

"You two must be the transfer students from Japan? Welcome, welcome~"

-.-

Rock Lee tightly gripped his backpack to himself as he walked down the hallway to his next class. He felt like he was right back at the academy, not even before he said his name before the class classified him as a freak for his appearance and his form of talking. Normally he would allow such pity insults to roll off his shoulders, but children could be so… hurtful. It only reminded him of a time he assumed to be over and now it seemed he was repeating his own personal nightmare.

Slam!

Lee allowed his body to relax and play the part as someone pushed him against a row of lockers. He looked over to see several students that were in his class surrounding him, all of them jeering at him.

"If it isn't the new kid, what a complete freak!"

"Total fashion disaster!"

"Look at those… eyebrows! They look like caterpillars!"

Just like back at the academy…

-.-

Shikamaru resisted the urge to fall asleep as the teacher lectured on and on about how he shouldn't seen during class and yada, yada, yada… First period subject, history. The Nara knows his history, but that's his world history…not this world history. The teacher seemed he's going to place a target on his back for his anger and the once again twelve-year-old is going to make it his personal mission to make the old man regret that decision.

"I came from a different country…how do you expect me to know about your' own county's history in the first place?"

"Emo kid got sass." Someone snide from the back of the class, it caused a couple of giggles and laughs from everyone else.

"What a drag…"

To be continued…

I'm tired…. Really tired.


	18. Chapter 18

He just Ninja'ed us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Takes place after "Targets," but before, "Terrors."

-.-

Insight typed away on the computer, typing up report after report for the Team. Everyone was doing their own thing and resting up after a day filled with… well, to Insight, it was all a drag. Going to that school is a complete waste of time and too much of a drag. It was going to the academy but ten times as worse. It was evident that he and Green Beast became the target of annoying brats and bothersome teachers of harassment and other crap.

Oh, Insight wasn't complaining or crying about it. He had seen this sort of behavior towards his friends, and that would not give them justice if he starts griping about it. He'll just have to channel his devious side to get back at them down the line…

"…Hm…" Insight hummed to himself as he came across an article on Belle Reve Penitentiary. It was about some…oh kami. He clicked through the photos that was part of the article that made him groan inwardly. "Gaara… you're here too?"

"Friend of yours?"

Insight turned around to see Martian Manhunter appearing next to him. He didn't bother to answer the Justice League member as he continued to go through the article. The article primarily talked about how this dark cult attempted to summon some demon from another world. Although they did not summon the demon they wanted, they summoned something far worse.

Far, far worse. All of the cult members were all killed and details on how they were killed are too gruesome to be stated. However, it is stated that the cult were the main suspects of possible murders and kidnappings. The writer writes on how the police found bodies that were not part of the massacre but of the ritual to summon the supposed body.

Another article talked about how they were contacted by the police to identify remains that came from that massacre mentioned in the other article. This only seemed to confirm the investigators suspicions of the cult being behind the murders and kidnappings.

The latest article in this case shows how the culprit of the murder of the cult is a seemed to be a twelve-year-old boy that was being anything less than human as he was being forced into a collar that supposed suppressed his meta-human abilities. There were plans on taking him to Belle Reve until further investigation, but Insight knew even if the investigation was over, they still planned on keeping him in there.

"How dangerous is he?"

"Considering there isn't a body trail and at large right now, harmless."

"Harmless."

"…You have to know him to understand the joke."

-.-

Gaara gave everyone that attempted to get close to him his notorious death stare. It has been some time since he was stuck in this prison and he was starting to regret turning himself in, in the first place. He had a very, _very_ , small hope that perhaps he will end up meeting up with someone from his universe.

No dice.

Despite the fact he was forced into a collar that was supposed to suppress his 'powers,' Gaara could only inwardly snort at the notion of _powers_. It doesn't work on him, and the only reason he's staying where he is, mainly has to do with the fact…

Where the hell is he going to go? What sort of place is this? Is anyone else he knows also here in this personal hell?

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Considering that the fact the only source of information is coming from a television that seems to bring more chaos after seeing the superheroes taking down villains day by day. From time to time, Gaara would pay attention to what's on, and one time he swore he saw two familiar figures through the glass screen.

One could be just be his mind playing games with him but the other… there is no way his mind is playing games with him at this point. Gaara knew for a fact that Green Beast is Rock Lee. There is no way that is someone else, fashion disaster, caterpillar eyebrows, and speed… such speed.

Now to figure out a way to get of here…

-.-

Green Beast and Insight watched from the shadows as Miss Martian and Superboy were assigned an undercover mission to Belle Reve. After receiving instructions from Batman, Manhunter stepped in with a second task.

Green Beast brow's furrowed as he watched the green skinned alien tapped on a button and a picture of Gaara appeared. At the sight of a twelve-year-old Gaara made Beast do a double take at the sight before him. He looked just as sleep deprived like the day he first met him and… blood thirsty.

"Insight informed us that this is one of their comrades. If possible, make contact with him and infrom him of the whereabouts of Insight and Green Beast. We will do everything we can to get him out once the time comes."

"…Is his name Gaara?" Superboy asked, recognizing the figure from his friends supposed tall tales.

"Who?" Miss. Martian whispered to Superboy.

"Yes… I assume Green Beast informed you of him?"

"You can say that."

Insight tugged on Green Beast before making a quick exit. Green Beast followed after several moments of hesitation, he wanted to know more but knew it was useless at this point. This wasn't their mission, but it will be if it meant having to get their friend out of prison.

-.-

"He's young."

"I believe he's the perfect age."

"Could be. What did you find out about him?"

"Nothing. There are no records in any system we came across and he's not telling us anything."

"Could he be an asset to the project?"

"Positively."

Amanda Waller looked out a thick bullet and metal human proof glass that overlooked the gym of Belle Reve. Her target sitting alone in the corner of the room, staring ahead of him yet still looked like he was staring at nothing. "Bring him to my office."

"Of course."

To be continued…

Ideas?


	19. Chapter 19

He Just Ninja'ed Us!

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Set during "Terrors."

-.-

So...I am playing Hogwarts Mystery... I started to do a little series of one-shots of my MC on my tumblr page... hehe.

-.-

Amanda Waller, for the first time in years, felt genuine fear. The kid, more like a monster incarnate, Gaara is what nightmares are made up of. It was clear in his eyes that he had not only seen but been through experiences that would make grown men fall to their knees and lose their sanity. When she took up this job to not only protect her country but also the world, Waller knew she had to forgo her emotions to do her job.

Today, in the longest time, is the day Waller felt she had met her match. Gaara spoke as if he lived far longer than he appears to be, through his eyes, she could see that he could very well kill anyone and hold no remorse. Of course, Waller had talked down individuals that would give anyone that sort of horrible sense of outright killer intent. This time, this little demon makes everyone else feel like a small child trying to intimidate someone three times their size with no success.

With that in mind, Waller was somehow forced to invite Gaara into the Suicide Squad, in his own terms and so on and so forth. Now, even if it was the original intention to force him to join the squad in the first place... but in her terms. Not on his.

In the end, Waller had managed to get a sand wielding twelve-year-old that has a very high body count.

-.-

Gaara knew the moment the Terror Twins stepped into the prison, they were not whom they make out to be. If the two were back at his world, the two would have been killed on the spot for their pathetic attempt of espionage.

Even so, is it his problem?

No.

It's not.

Including that supposed secret attempt of escaping this place by the ice users. Gaara just bargained his way out of here and it's none of his business.

'To be honest... I could leave this place without anyone even knowing. The collar they forced me to put on isn't doing anything...' Gaara mused to himself, he sat in the far corner of the gym where all the prisoners are set to... whatever it is, it seems to be rather pointless to him. If one of them attempts to get close to him, Gaara would glare at them long enough for them to understand he would rather be left alone. There was, of course, there was someone that attempts to manhandle him, as this place is mainly for adults and not... someone of his current structure. That was met with Gaara being questioned on their whereabouts, as they seemingly disappeared without a single trace. Since he made sure nothing was connected back to him, in one way or another, nothing could be done. As much as he hates killing, the redhead is willing to make an exception for those in here... many of them have very horrible reasons for being in here in the first place any-

Gaara blinked a couple of times when one of the Terror Twins leaned against the wall near him. It was obvious the other guy looked uncomfortable but managed to perfect the _glare_ to warn off anyone with a single stare.

"Kazekage..." Tommy Terror stated under his breath, just low enough for only Gaara to hear.

Gaara did not make any notion he heard the title, the only thing he did is take in a short break from his nose. In just a low of a whisper, he responded back. "Who set you."

"Green Beast sent us."

"...Don't make me kill you..."

"Er..." Tommy nearly toppled over at Gaara's words. He quickly collected himself before anyone could see it occur. "Your proxy commander sent me?"

"...That I believe."

-.-

It took a good month for Insight to fully figure out how to hack computers and whatever else it is called. Another week to learn to cover his tracks, and only a day to hack the Justice League database. It was rather amusing to compare it to hacking into personal files of government officials, ceo's, and a bunch of people that are under the eye of the League for one reason or another.

Like...

Lex Luthor

Amanda Waller

Ra's al Ghul

General Zod

Brainiac

And some old hag named Granny Goodness.

Very weird names.

Anyway... one of the files he found connected to Amanda Waller piqued Insight's interest.

 _ **Suicide Squad...**_

"What do we have here..."

-.-

Gaara watched from the shadows as Waller is being escorted out of her now the former's office. Apparently, that prison break went perfectly wrong and the end result came out in his favor. As he suspected, the Terror Twins, Miss Martain and Superboy as they are actually known as, the two were just here to figure out why so many similar powered villains had allowed themselves to be taken in so easily. The two had disappeared during the chaos and he suspects they are on their way back to base as their mission is now complete.

With that in mind, Gaara shifted into sand and made his way out of the prison. The only thing that was left behind that showed he was there is that collar that was supposed to suppress his abilities.

Everything is going to plan.

-.-

Waller sat in the back of a black car as it drove away from that blasted prison. As much she hated being fired from being a warden, but at least now she could focus on other projects... speaking of projects...

"I'll have everything set up once we arrive at the location."

"..."

To be continued...


End file.
